


"What took you so long?"

by Chancamazing



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lotus Hotel, Making Out, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancamazing/pseuds/Chancamazing
Summary: Percy's vision became what most people said would happened when you were drunk, but he didn't think anything of it. He was thinking of how Annabeth looked like a goddess, not that she didn't always look that way, and how he wanted to kiss her.





	"What took you so long?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ap3 and you should go check me out at Wattpad.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Percy's vision became what most people said would happened when you were drunk, but he didn't think anything of it. He was thinking of how Annabeth looked like a goddess, not that she didn't always look that way, and how he wanted to kiss her. As Percy followed her around the hotel after Grover left them, he kept eating the Lotus flowers that made Annabeth look better and better.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> His brain was registering that something was wrong but he didn't pay attention to it. All he could think about was kissing her. As Grover danced on the stage with all those girls, Percy thought about what he was going to do.
> 
>  
> 
> He had to corner her he knew that. Make sure she had no way of getting her knife which he couldn't remember where she got that from. Then just kiss her. There was a voice in his head that said his father would disapprove.
> 
>  
> 
> What a silly thought. It wasn't like his dad cared about him. He was just doing it to get his mom back. So he did his plan.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Annabeth walked off to the restrooms, he followed her. Not in the stalkerish way, she knew he was following with the smiles she gave him when she looked back.
> 
>  
> 
> So when she came out of the bathroom and started walking back to where they were before, he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. Annabeth immediately started kissing Percy back, like she wasn't surprised.
> 
>  
> 
> Percy used his tongue to push her lips apart and they started fighting for dominance. Percy won, exploring her mouth like his life depended on it.
> 
>  
> 
> When they parted for air, there foreheads against the others, Annabeth smirked at Percy and said, "What took you so long?"


End file.
